Caught
by greys4dayzzz
Summary: Meredith Grey's Point of View; Arizona and Eliza have been great at keeping their relationship on the down low, but what happens when one of Arizona's closest friend finds out?
1. A Crappy Day-Chapter 1

Meredith Grey's POV:

"How many damn places could they have put the intubation tubes," I grumbled under my breath. It was only six o'clock, and I was already having a pretty shitty morning. Two trauma cases had arrived, a 43 year-old male with seven GSW's to the chest and his wife, a pregnant 39 year-old who had been declared dead moments after the ambulance had arrived. Because it was a shooting, the cops had arrived and had been trying desperately to get a statement from the victim. _"You can't go in there,"_ I had yelled, _"The second bullet is millimeters away from his aorta and he's not going to be answering any questions anytime soon!"_ For god's sake, he would never answer another question in his life if I didn't get back in there and check for any bleeders. _"Grey,"_ Owen had yelled, _"go grab a 7.5 mm intubation tube from the supply closet, the 8.0 isn't fitting!"_ I shoved past the cops, " _I still have to check for bleeders though,"_ God, was anyone making any sense today? **"** _Bailey will cover for you, just get the damn tube!"_ Anger was woven in his voice. He had always had anger issues, yet Christina and Amelia had fallen in love with the red-headed trauma surgeon. _"NOW!"_ He yelled. I had run down the hall to the supply closet, but after a minute or two of frantically searching, I still couldn't find the damn tube! The door creaked open slightly, and a short brunette emerged.

"Wow," Amelia said as she looked me up and down, "you look like your having an eventful morning." I was a sight for sore eyes for sure, with blood staining my scrub top as well as the front of my pants.

"Will you just shut up and help me find a 7.5 mm intubation tube!" I yelled. I was so done with her sarcastic comments.

"Okay, okay, jeez." She lifted up a bin filled with clear tubes. "Take your pick, sunshine." I snatched one off the top randomly.

"Thanks" I grumbled and I dashed back to trauma room one, only to hear a continuous beep emitting from the heart monitor.

"Time of death," Owen checked his watch, "Six thirty-two." The victim, Andy Hufford, was laying on the table, chest cracked and heart exposed. Owen ripped off his gloves and approached me in the doorway. "There wasn't anything we could've done, the bullets moved when we shocked him, and one severed his aorta." I had been a surgeon for years now, but the losses had never gotten any easier.

I returned to the supply closet and returned the unused intubation tube back into the bin. Tears threatened to leak out. Ever since Riggs had accused me of being scared of letting go of Derek, every male, middle-aged patient we lost always seemed to sadden me. I slid behind one of the rows of bins and sobbed quietly, flashbacks erupting in my head. However, I snapped back to reality when the closet door suddenly flung open, and two female voices filled the room.

It was Arizona and Eliza.


	2. The Supply Closet-Chapter 2

The door slammed shut. "Doctor Robbins, for the love of god are you _trying_ to get us caught?" I recognized the deeper, accent-ridden voice as Eliza Minnick's. _Get caught?_ I wondered. _Get caught doing what, exactly?_ It was no secret the two doctors despised each other. Hell, rumor was that Arizona went off on Minnick after her patient experienced complications and died during a simple colonoscopy. Yet, Eliza's voice sounded vaguely husky.

I leaned out from behind one of the bins to get a better look. Eliza was leaning against the closet door with a rather panicked look on her face, one I'd never even seen before. Her dark tresses spilled over her scrub top, which was rather disheveled. Arizona smirked, showing off her large dimples. Alex always joked that her dimples were as large as the craters on Mars. The usually sweet and innocent neo-natal surgeon had a strange look in her eyes, which were a few shades darker then their usual baby-blue color.

"No," Arizona said playfully, "We're in a supply closet, Eliza, we don't have to be professional in here."

"I-I mean, I guess not," she stammered. The usually arrogant doctor seemed _nervous_ for once. And not by a big surgery or a large trauma, but by Arizona Robbins? The doctor she absolutely loathed?

"It's just that," Eliza began, "if your friends find out about this, _about us_."

Woah, hold up, wait a minute. What did she mean "about us"?

"Let's not worry about them right now, they're not here."

Yes, one of us is.

Suddenly, without warning, something inside Eliza broke loose. She grabbed the lapels of Arizona's lab coat, flipped her over against the closet door, and kissed her passionately.

 _Kissed?_

Arizona wrapped her hands around Eliza's neck, and began reciprocating the brunette's movements. Eliza removed Arizona's lab coat and scrub top, revealing her toned and taught abdomen and her perfect breasts.

 _Oh my god, April was right,_ I thought. Last week at lunch, April claimed to have spotted Arizona making eyes at Eliza. _"Bullshit,"_ Alex retorted, mouth stuffed with a ham sandwich, " _Everyone knows they hate each other."_ Pieces of lettuce spewed from his mouth. _"I know, but I could've sworn I saw her- EW YOU GOT LETTUCE IN MY EYE!"_ April screamed suddenly. Then the conversation drifted to pet peeves, after Amelia said people talking while they were eating was one of hers. And April's accusation was quickly forgotten.

I watched them in a daze, not admitting to myself that I was slightly turned on, when my pager rang. The beep echoed throughout the supply closet, and the pair quickly realized that they were not alone.


	3. Tension-Chapter 3

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I thought as I scrambled quickly to my feet.

"That was yours, right?" Eliza rambled, "Please tell me that was your pager." She picked up the blonde's lab coat and scrub top, which had been discarded hurriedly without much thought that they might not be alone in this closet.

Arizona checked her pager. "Nope, it was probably just someone's from the hallway." She leaned her head back and knocked gently on the door behind her, the door Eliza had pushed her up against. The door that supported her half naked body when Eliza had been kissing her ferociously. My head swam. _But they hate each other,_ I thought, remembering all the gossip Alex, April, Amelia, and I had all shared during lunch yesterday.

 _"You know, I heard Eliza punched her,"_ Amelia had stated, _"But I'm pretty sure that's was just a load of crap."_

Alex snorted. _"Well I can tell you this, if Eliza even lays a single finger on Arizona, I'll beat the shit out of her."_

 _"Yeah, I've heard you're quite good at that."_ Amelia had added with one of her signature smirks.

 _"Shut up."_ He punched her shoulder playfully.

Turns out Eliza had been laying more than just a finger on Arizona.

Arizona took her scrub top from Eliza and slipped it back on, and I felt a strange tinge of disappointment. There was something hot about watching two girls kiss without them knowing. Especially if those two girls supposedly hated each other's guts.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Eliza sounded fairly unconvinced, and with good reason. "We're still on for tonight though, right?" She asked. _Tonight,_ I wondered, _what was happening tonight?_ . "Oh yeah, and there'll be much more of that," Arizona responded as she ran her fingers along Eliza's plump lips, her eyes still dark with lust, "well, not including any pagers to ruin the mood." _Ruin the mood? Judging from your eyes, my pager didn't ruin any mood._ The sexual tension was almost too much to bear. Eliza whimpered when her lover's hands found their way into her top, _into her bra._ I bit my lip, ashamed at how much their actions affected me. Then Minnick's pager went off for real.

"Okay, that was mine this time," Eliza looked down at her pager and groaned, half due to Arizona, because she had begun slowly palming each of her breasts. "It's Bailey, probably another meeting about Webber." She kissed Arizona again, this time with even more heat. "I'll see you tonight, go have fun at your meeting." Arizona said as she slowly removed her hands. I continued biting my lip to silence my own moans as I leaned back slowly against the bins, wondering what would've happened had my pager not gone off. The door shut and the closet grew quiet, with only my erratic breathing and active imagination to fill the once busy closet. I waited until my breathing steadied, and I exited the closet.


End file.
